I'll be watching you
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: "Soins palliatifs, Regina. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir que je guérisse, et que je ne suis là que pour qu'ils diminuent le plus possible ma douleur. Même toi, tu ne peux plus nier maintenant." -"Tu te fatigues à dire des idioties, tais toi, ordonna Regina, les larmes aux yeux." OS. SQ .Deathfic.
**Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, tout tristounet.**

 **Emma et Regina s'aiment et sont mariées, mais Emma est malade...**

 **C'est une sorte de songfic inspirée des chansons "Every breath you take" (qui est à la base une chanson plutôt sinistre bien que très belle, sur une rupture et la jalousie et l'obsession du gars pour son ex, au point de la harceler limite 'chaque respiration que tu prends, chaque mouvement que tu fais, je te regarderai...etc...' on voit le topo, mais en l'écoutant j'ai eu cette idée d'OS et je trouvais que les paroles collaient plutôt bien à cette situation en un sens.) et "Comment vivre sans toi" (Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez écouter, c'est une chanson de Caroline Costa que je trouve magnifique, mais tout simplement dévastante tant elle est triste). Bref je reprends des paroles de Every breath you take dans la lettre d'Emma, et des paroles de Comment vivre sans toi dans les propos de Regina, juste après. Vous verrez ^^**

 **Sur ce j'arrête le blabla, bonne lecture et sortez les mouchoirs ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi.**

 **I'll be watching you**

-Regina ?

-Emma, chérie ?

-Je t'aimerai toujours, dit la jeune femme blonde.

-Je sais, moi aussi, répondit la brune.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je t'aimerai toujours, tu dois t'en souvenir, d'accord ? Souviens toi de ça, je serai toujours avec toi Regina. Toujours, répèta Emma en insistant étrangement sur le dernier mot. Le visage de Regina se figea, comme à chaque fois qu'Emma abordait ce sujet.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ne parle pas comme ça. On va trouver une solution, réplica t-elle froidement.

-Regina... Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, on sait toutes les deux comment ça va finir. Et je veux que tu te souviennes que...

-Arrêtes ! La coupa Regina. Elle semblait en colère, mais son ton était presque suppliant. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, reprit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Qu'est ce que j'essaye de faire ? Demanda calmement Emma, le regard plein de tendresse envers sa compagne. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter la réalité, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle s'y prépare.

-Tu essayes de me faire tes adieux, tu essayes d'être parfaite pour que je garde un bon souvenir de nos derniers moments, dit Regina, amère.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors c'est perfide Emma ! Tu fais ça dans mon dos. On a déjà eu cette conversation, et je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Emma, à t'entendre on dirait que tu vas mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-C'est la vérité.

-Arrêtes ! Hurla Regina, refusant d'entendre les mots d'Emma.

-Regina..., murmura Emma, peinée de la réaction de sa femme. Elle s'était détournée et regardait par la fenêtre, immobile. Mais Emma savait qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour lui cacher ses larmes, pour ne pas qu'elle la voit faible. Elle percevait les légères secousses qui agitaient ses épaules, presques invisibles pour qui n'aurait pas regardé attentivement.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je sais que tu ne le supportes pas. Mais il faut qu'on s'y fasse Regina. Je ne veux pas que tu sois prise par suprise le jour où... le jour où..

Un reniflement se fit entendre, prouvant que le raisonnement d'Emma était le bon.

-Regardes moi s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle.

Regina secoua la tête sans se retourner, incapable d'affronter la vision de sa femme dans ce lit d'hôpital, si froid, si impersonnel.

-Regina s'il te plaît.

Les épaules de la brune s'agitaient de plus en plus, ses poings étaient fermement serrés le long de son corps, ses phalanges blanches et ses ongles pénétrant ses paumes jusqu'à en laisser des marques. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le paysages extérieur, comme si à force de ne pas le quitter du regard elle pourrait s'y laisser absorber, plonger dans ces nuages et quitter la dure réalité qui l'entourait.

-Je n'ai jamais eu ta force, Emma, articula t-elle difficilement.

-Tu crois que je suis forte ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur ? Je suis effrayée, aussi effrayée que toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser, Regina. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais. Et je... Je ne veux pas que tu me pleures une décennie, que tu cherches à te venger de je ne sais qui ou je sais pas quelle connerie. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ok ?

-Je ne peux pas être heureuse sans toi, je ne veux pas, murmura Regina, la voix coupée par ses larmes.

-Si, tu le pourra. Parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment exactement pour m'y obliger ? Tu sera morte.

Regina ne s'était pas rendue compte de la signification de sa phrase avant de la prononcer, énoncer ainsi la prochaine mort de sa femme l'atteignit tant qu'elle aggripa soudain le rebord de la fenêtre, menaçant de s'écrouler.

-Je serai toujours avec toi. De là haut. Chaque jour, chaque...

-Arrêtes, la coupa une nouvelle fois Regina.

-Mon amour s'il te plaît, écoutes moi. J'ai besoin de te le dire.

-Je ne veux pas entendre de ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Si tu ne veux pas écouter, je te l'écrirai dans une lettre.

-Alors je déchirerai ta lettre. Tu ne vas pas mourir, répèta Regina.

Emma soupira, la conversation tournait en boucle. Comme d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois.

-Les médecins sont formels, je n'ai aucune chance Regina.

-On va trouver...on... On va trouver une solution. On va se battre ensemble. Je suis la méchante reine, je suis puissante, je peux...

-Non. Tu n'es plus la méchante reine depuis longtemps, et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune solution. Aucune magie ne peut me guérir, même Rumple a été clair là dessus.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Rumplestinskin.

-On a tout essayé ! S'énerva Emma. Des dizaines de potions, des dizaines de sorts. Rien ne marche, rien. Il faut se rendre à la réalité.

-Je ne peux pas, Emma. Je ne peux pas, gémit Regina, se tournant enfin vers elle.

-Il faudra bien.

Regina recula doucement, jusqu'à la porte.

-Je ne peux pas.

Emma la regarda tristement, elle savait très bien comment cela finirait. Regina allait sortir de la pièce et courir se cacher dans leur grande maison, s'enfermer dans leur chambre et pleurer toute la nuit, la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses larmes, bien qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Henry ne vivait plus chez elles depuis deux ans déjà.

Emma vit la bouche de Regina se tordre encore un peu, les commissures s'abaisser. Et juste avant que la femme craque, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, sans même avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, fixant le plafond. Elle s'en voulait tellement de faire subir ça à Regina, elle culpabilisait de sa maladie. Elle essayait d'être forte, de ne montrer aucune de ses douleurs à sa femme, car elle savait que chaque fois que Regina la voyait souffrir, son coeur se brisait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ses peurs, elle ne pouvait plus lui parler librement comme elles le faisaient avant, pour la protéger. Elle savait que Regina faisait la même chose de son côté, qu'elle souffrait en silence et essayait vainement de lui cacher sa tristesse. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues en pensant à leur ancienne complicité, à tout ce qu'elles avaient perdu. Elles s'aimaient toujours autant, c'était indéniable. Elles se battaient ensemble contre la maladie qui tuait Emma à petit feu, elles se soutenaient, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Ça ne le serait plus jamais. Emma se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se laissant prendre par la nostalgie de leurs souvenirs heureux. Elles avaient été si bien ensemble...

Elle sanglota, désespérée. Regina ne supporterait pas de la perdre, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle avait tellement mal de savoir que sa femme allait être malheureuse à cause d'elle. Elle l'aimait si fort, elle était toute sa vie. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de la faire souffrir, elle qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

Elle se calma peu à peu et attrapa une feuille de papier et un stylo dans sa table de nuit blanche. Même si Regina affirmait le contraire, elle savait qu'elle la lirait.

oOoOo

-Ma douce Emma, sanglotait Regina contre son oreiller.

Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre. Chaque instant passé sans elle était une torture, une infâme douleur qui lui broyait le coeur. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans la présence d'Emma à ses côtés ? Emma était tout, elle était sa rédemption, sa fin heureuse. Elle se sentait si seule, maintenant qu'Emma dormait à l'hôpital. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la blonde ressentait de son côté, enfermée dans cette pièce immonde qui sentait la javel. Cela devait être encore pire pour elle, et Regina s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser. Son rôle était de la rassurer, de l'accompagner dans son combat au quotidien, de la porter sur ses fortes épaules. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas forte, elle était apeurée, désemparée. Elle avait l'impression d'échouer chaque jour un peu plus dans sa tâche, de faiblir et de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Quand Emma était encore à la maison, elle la surprenait parfois à se lever en pleine nuit et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour ne pas qu'elle la voit souffrir. Emma pensait que Regina ne le remarquait pas, mais Regina était toujours là, derrière la porte, à écouter les gémissements de sa compagne sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se recouchait dès que les bruits se calmaient et faisait mine de dormir quand Emma revenait dans le lit, pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée. Mais à chaque fois, le fossé des non-dits se creusaient un peu plus entre elles, et à chaque fois Regina sentait son estomac se retourner dans son ventre, et son coeur se serrer tant qu'elle en avait physiquement mal.

Regina enfouit sa tête sous sa couette, comme si cela allait la débarrasser de ses tristes pensées. Et comme chaque nuit, elle s'endormit dans ses larmes, contre sa taie d'oreiller humide.

Elle se leva tôt et alla directement à l'hôpital, appréhendant comme chaque matin de retrouver le teint blafard d'Emma et ses allusions à sa mort, cette clinique hostile et ces couloirs vides qui l'angoissait tant, mais impatiente de voir son amour, de la serrer contre elle et de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle réussit à rester calme et inspira devant la porte, laissant même un sourire naître sur son visage. Elle poussa la poignée et le perdit immédiatement. La chambre était vide. Le lit avait été fait et l'odeur de javel était plus présente que jamais, envahissant pleinement les sens de Regina, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il n'y avait plus les affaires d'Emma, sa valise et son manteau.

-Mme Mills ? Interrogea une voix derrière elle.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda aussitôt Regina, effrayée.

-Mme Swan se sentait très mal cette nuit, on a du la transférer dans une chambre d'un autre service, explica l'infirmière. Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Quel service ?

-Les soins palliatifs, Madame.

-Non..., murmura t-elle, suppliant du regard l'infirmière de démentir l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner.

-Je suis désolée. Vous devriez la rejoindre très vite, je crains qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

L'infirmière la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma, dans laquelle Regina entra précipitamment, bouleversée.

La blonde semblait en effet au plus mal, Regina ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air si fragile.

Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa doucement le front de sa belle.

-Regina...

-Mon amour, tout va bien je suis là..., lui murmura t-elle.

-Je vais mourir, dit platement Emma, la respiration sifflante.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît, s'agaça Regina.

-Soins palliatifs, Regina. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir que je guérisse, et que je ne suis là que pour qu'ils diminuent le plus possible ma douleur. Même toi, tu ne peux plus nier maintenant.

-Tu te fatigues à dire des idioties, tais toi, ordonna Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime, murmura faiblement Emma.

-Non, tais toi. Reposes toi et ça ira mieux après, dit Regina, refusant d'affronter la réalité.

Emma lui sourit, si belle.

-On sait que ce n'est pas vrai, Regina. Ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant...

Regina l'embrassa pour la faire taire, mettant tout son amour dans son baiser. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, souhaitant plus que tout au monde pouvoir atténuer la souffrance qu'elle lisait sur le visage si angélique devant elle.

-Je suis fatiguée..., se plaignit Emma dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner.

-Non, non... Ne dors pas, restes avec moi ma chérie, ma Emma...

Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort, comme si ce contact allait la maintenir éveillée.

-Je t'aime, je veux que tu sois heureuse..., murmura Emma de plus en plus bas. Sa voix s'affaiblissait petit à petit, et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle devait lutter pour ne pas les laisser se fermer.

-Non, non, non... Tu peux pas me faire ça Emma, gémit Regina.

-Regina...

-Tu peux pas me laisser...

Emma la regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit son plus doux sourire, y mettant tout le peu de force qui lui restait.

-Tu vas devoir lutter, Regina. Luttes pour moi. Luttes contre le chagrin qui t'emprisonnera le coeur, contre cette rancoeur qui, je le sais, t'envahira. Luttes contre cette envie de te venger de l'injustice de la vie, murmura t-elle à demi mots.

-Je ne...

-Je te connais par coeur mon amour. Je sais comment tu es, je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais comment tu es devenue Evil Queen, et comment tu as du te battre pour être celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Et je te fais confiance. Je sais que malgré toutes les erreurs que tu fera, tes rechutes, tu aura la force de rester cette personne que j'ai aimé.

Elle puisait dans son amour pour Regina pour prononcer ces derniers mots, s'assurant que sa femme l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je ne suis pas forte... Et toi tu parles trop, tu dois te reposer.

Emma émit un son semblable à un rire, rauque et essoufflé.

-Arrêtes de nier, arrêtes de faire l'imbécile et écoutes moi. Tu es une bonne personne Regina, malgré tout ce que tu penses de toi. Tu ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs cette fois ci.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes...

-Je ne te quitte pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me verra pas que je serai loin de toi pour autant.

-Emma...

Mais Emma ferma les yeux et caressa doucement la main de Regina, toujours dans la sienne.

-Restes avec moi..., chuchota t-elle.

Regina ressera sa prise sur les doigts fins de sa femme et lui embrassa le front. Elle sentait son souffle se faire plus faible, mais plus profond. Elle la sentait partir.

-Emma..., supplia t-elle encore une fois.

-Chut..., eut encore la force de murmurer Emma.

Et puis la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de Regina se relâcha soudainement, et plus aucun souffle ne sortit de sa bouche. C'était fini.

-Non, non, non. Non. Emma..., gémit Regina, les larmes glissant sur ses joues.

-Non !

Elle éclata en sanglot contre le corps d'Emma, sentant une immense douleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Emma ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut à la fois infini et incroyablement court, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, l'air désolée.

-Mme Mills ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, nous devons emmener le corps...

-Allez vous faire foutre, répondit Regina, sans même lever les yeux.

La femme ne parut nullement offensée et lui tendit une petite enveloppe blanche. Aussi blanche que les murs et les draps du lit, aussi blanche que la peau pâle d'Emma, déjà refroidie.

-Elle nous a demandé de vous donner ça, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Regina releva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à ce que lui tendait l'infirmière.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre, je crois.

-L'enfoirée..., murmura Regina. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de lettre d'adieu.

-Je n'en veux pas, répondit-elle sèchement à l'infirmière, reprenant ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes.

-Ne soyez pas bête, Mme Mills.

Regina regarda la femme dans les yeux, prête à l'incendier d'avoir osé lui parler ainsi. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles bienveillantes qui lui faisaient face, elle n'en eut pas le courage et fit ce que lui disait la femme, saisissant silencieusement la lettre et la glissant dans sa poche, docile. Elle se releva et essuya ses larmes, regardant autour d'elle. Tout dans cet hôpital l'oppressait. L'odeur, la couleur, tout était insupportable. Elle voulait sortir de là au plus vite, elle ne voulait pas y rester une seconde de plus.

Elle s'enfuit, priant de ne jamais avoir à revenir dans cet endroit. Priant que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais la voix d'Emma, qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son beau sourire éclairer son visage, ses cheveux blonds voler au vent. Qu'elle ne sentirait plus jamais ses lèvres sur sa bouche, ses mains dans les siennes. Elle s'évanouit en pleine rue, incapable de gérer le trop plein d'émotions qui la submergeaient.

oOoOo

Regina était à genoux devant la tombe d'Emma, elle y venait tous les jours. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de souffrir autant, et pourtant elle avait déjà tellement souffert... Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule, il y avait un vide en elle impossible à combler, un silence qui lui pesait le coeur à le lui broyer.

Elle déplia le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait fermement entrelacé entre ses doigts, et lu pour la millième fois la lettre d'Emma.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je serai toujours avec toi. Toujours, où que tu sois._

 _À chaque respiration que tu prends, et chaque mouvement que tu fais, je te regarderai. Chaque jour, à chaque mot que tu prononces, chaque nuit, je te regarderai._

 _À chaque sourire que tu fausses, à chaque décision que tu prends, je te regarderai._

 _Je veux que tu sois forte. Je veux que tu te relèves, que tu te remémores nos plus beaux moments et que tu chérisses notre fils. C'est un grand garçon et je sais que l'amour de Violette l'aidera à tenir le coup, mais il va avoir besoin de sa maman. Vis, sois heureuse. Fais le pour moi, vis pour nous deux. Et quand tu sera prête, refais ta vie. Une femme aussi extraordinaire que toi ne peinera pas à retrouver quelqu'un, j'en suis sûre. Je sais que tu dois me haïr de t'avoir laissé, haïr la terre entière. Mais ne laisses pas la rage t'aveugler, et regardes autour de toi. Tu es entourée, et aimée. Tu n'es pas seule Regina, pas cette fois._

 _Et surtout n'oublies pas, je t'aimerai toujours, et je serai toujours là. Je te regarderai._

 _Je t'aime._

-Ne vois tu pas comme mon coeur a mal Emma ? J'attends sans cesse ton étreinte, tes bras qui me réconfortaient, mais tu n'es plus là. Comment vivre sans toi ? Je t'appelle, mais tu ne m'entends pas. Je te cherche, mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas... Je ne peux pas l'accepter, j'ai tellement froid sans ta présence... Donne moi la main Emma, sans toi je ne suis plus rien... Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en prie, reviens moi... Tu me manques tellement. Je suis seule, si seule... Emma..., sanglota Regina, de grosses larmes venant s'écraser sur la feuille qu'elle relisait inlassablement, embrassant l'écriture de sa femme du bout des lèvres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu n'es pas seule, Regina.

Elle se retourna, et dévisagea avec surprise Snow qui lui souriait tristement à travers ses larmes.

-Snow..., murmura t-elle, hésitant quand au comportement à entretenir avec son ancienne ennemie. Celle ci lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Viens à la maison. On se réchauffera autour d'un chocolat, proposa t-elle la voix un peu tremblante, s'essuyant les joues.

-Avec de la cannelle ? Demanda Regina dans un sanglot.

-Avec de la cannelle, confirma Snow, mi riant, mi pleurant. Et tu sais, tu pourrais rester quelques temps. David, Neal, et moi avons besoin de compagnie aussi. Tu pourrais... tu pourrais prendre la chambre d'Emma.

-Merci, dit simplement Regina, touchée par son attention.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sourit.

..

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et pas trop pleuré ^^ Je dois bien avouer qu'en l'écrivant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer tant j'étais triste pour Regina, je dois être un peu maso sur les bords x')**

 **J'attends votre avis, pensez à laisser une review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais ça fait vraiment vraiment chaud au coeur.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
